


Selfie

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some rules were made to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> I made the manip. And then the ficlet attacked me.

It was strictly contraband. 

He should've left it at home, he knows that. Knows better than to bring anything personally identifiable on a mission like this.

He's just never been very good at playing by the rules that didn't really suit him. 

He'll have to destroy it eventually. That's why he brought a crappy copy on thin paper, easily hidden when folded into a small square, easily disposed of in a way no one will know it ever existed. And he'll have to destroy it soon. He hasn't seen a soul in a week, though he's heard rustling as he hid mere yards away from them, tracking their journey. 

But soon he'll be near the camp. They're moving faster, eager to finish the trip, and he knows that the photo will have to be destroyed before he attacks. Before he makes his rescue and gets his target out.

Destroying the picture won't matter. Once he's accomplished his mission, he'll see the real thing soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Frayed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074264) by [uxseven (ignemferam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven)




End file.
